Monkey Buccaneer
|-|Base= |-|Destroyer BTD5= |-|Destroyer BTD6= |-|Aircraft Carrier= |-|Carrier Flagship= |-|Cannon Ship BTD5= |-|Cannon Ship BTD6= |-|Monkey Pirates= |-|Pirate Lord= |-|Merchantman= |-|Favored Trades= |-|Trade Empire= Summary The Monkey Buccaneer is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a cheap, water-based tower that fires a single dart from both sides of the ship and works fairly well as an all-rounder tower. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | At least 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B, 9-A to 8-C with MOAB Takedown | At least 9-B Name: Monkey Buccaneer Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Boat | Battleship | Pirate Ship | Trade Ship, Cargo Ship Powers and Abilities: |-|Monkey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Stands directly next to the cauldron containing Hot Shots, which are on fire, and loads the cannons with them) |-|Boat=Large Size (Type 0) (The Off the Coat track shows the Crow’s Nest ship at this size, and it’s likely that all Tier 2 (and possibly 1) upgraded ships are about this size), Camouflage (Double Shot turns the boat black (only for this upgrade), allowing it to blend it at night), Organic Manipulation (Fires grapes), Danmaku, Heat Manipulation (Fires burning hot grapes that can light Bloons on fire), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Despite being a wooden ship with a cauldron containing Hot Shots, which are on fire, the ship never catches on fire or burns) | All base abilities enhanced, Inorganic Physiology (The wooden ship is replaced with a metal battleship), likely Large Size (Types 0 and 1) (Destroyer should be the same size as the Cannon Ship, Aircraft Carrier should be bigger, Carrier Flagship, as its interior is meant for Monkeys, should be Size 1), Aircraft Carrier stops firing darts, Summoning (Has three Mini Aces), Camouflage (Carrier Flagship turns the boat black, allowing it to blend it at night) | All base abilities enhanced, Large Size (Types 0 and 1) (The Shipwreck track shows the Cannon Ship at this size, Pirate Lord’s ship should be Size 1), Explosion Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Upon exploding, cannonballs fire 8 sharp fragments in all directions), Can fire harpoons on ropes to hook MOAB Bloons, Camouflage (Pirate Lord turns the boat mostly black, allowing it to blend it at night) | All base abilities enhanced, Creation (Generates money each round, Trade Empire causes other ships of its Upgrade Path to generate $20 for every Merchantment, Favored Trades, and Trade Empire on screen (Max of 20)), Inorganic Physiology (Favored Trades replaces the wooden ship with a metal cargo ship), likely Large Size (Types 0 and 1) (Merchantship should be the same size as the Cannon Ship, Favored Trades and Trade Empire are cargo ships and should be Size 1) |-|Mini Aces=Small Size (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology, Flight (Fly in an O shape around the Carrier), Danmaku (Fires two fast streams of darts in front of it as well as 8 darts in all directions) | All base abilities enhanced, Now only fires one fast stream, Statistics Amplification (Is stronger), Homing Attack, Camouflage (Carrier Flagship turns the planes black, allowing them to blend it at night) Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys)| At least Wall level (Hot Shot can pop Lead Bloons) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before, Cannon Ship can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons), Small Building level to Building level with MOAB Takedown (MOAB Takedown ability can drag and destroy BFBs, Pirate Lord can drag and destroy fortified ZOMGs with two hooks and can destroy DDTs) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Unknown sailing speed, Transonic combat speed (Destroyer fires 5x faster than base) | Unknown sailing speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown sailing speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown sailing speed, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street level | At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class, Small Building Class to Building Class with MOAB Takedown | At least Wall Class Durability: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | Wall level (The upgraded ships’ sizes warrant this) | At least Wall level, possibly higher (The ships are made of steel and at least this size), at least Small Building level via Carrier Flagship’s size | At least Wall level via Cannonship and Monkey Pirate’s sizes, at least Small Building level via Pirate Lord’s size | At least Wall level via Merchantman’s ship’s size, at least Small Building level via Favored Trades and Trade Empire’s sizes Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage | Very High (Is a vehicle) Range: Below Average Melee Range | Extended Melee Range for unupgraded ship, Upgraded ships are Several Meters in size, Targets Several Meters and fires Tens of Meters | Ships are Several Meters in size, Carrier Flagship is Tens of Meters in size, Tens of Meters with cannons, Mini Aces fly several meters around the Aircraft Carriers and fire Tens of Meters | Ships are Several Meters in size, Pirate Lord ship is Tens of Meters in size, Tens of Meters with cannons | Merchantmen ship is Several Meters in size, Favored Trades and Trade Empire ships are Tens of Meters in size, Tens of Meters with cannons Standard Equipment: Pirate Hat, Eyepatch, Boat, Two cannons (Fires two darts at once), Bucket, Hook hand, Gold Tooth, Flag, Grapes, Wooden Sword, Hot Shots Cauldron, Binoculars, Mast and Crow’s Nest | Battleship (Four regular cannons and two 4-barrel guns), Aircraft Carrier (Removes dart guns but can still fire grapes), Mini Flying Aces, Second Carrier has two extra decks (Allowing land-based towers to be placed on them) | Six Cannons (Fires darts and cannonballs), Harpoons (Two with Monkey Pirates, Six with Pirate Lord) | Ship, Cargo Ship Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Requires water or a Portable Lake to be placed, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cannon:' The Monkey Buccaneer's main method of attack. Has a cannon on either side of the ship that fires darts *'Faster Shooting:' Fires 25% faster *'Double Shot:' Shoots two darts at once *'Grape Shot:' Fires a spray of 5 sharpened grapes *'Hot Shot:' Fires burning hot grapes *'Long Range:' Much longer range *'Crow’s Nest:' Allows the ship to hit Camo Bloons *'Destroyer:' Attacks far faster **'Aircraft Carrier:' Unleashes waves of fighter planes **'Carrier Flagship:' Fighter planes only fire one rapid stream of darts but art stronger, Can place other monkeys on the ship’s deck, Increases attack speed of all water-based monkeys by 18% *'Cannon Ship:' Adds a cannon that fires powerful bombs **'Monkey Pirates:' Gives the Monkey the ability to fire a grappling hook into MOAB Bloons and drag them back to the ship to be destroyed **'Pirate Lord:' Shoots three grappling hooks at once, Gets extra cash from each MOAB Bloon killed *'Merchantmen:' Generates $200 each round **'Favored Trades:' Generates $500 each round, Monkeys sold in radius get 10% more cash back (up to 95%) **'Trade Empire:' Generates $800 money each round, Increases cash earned by up to 20 other Merchantmen Key: Monkey | Base | Destroyer upgrade path | Cannon Ship upgrade path | Merchantmen upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Military Characters Category:Sailors Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Sea Vessels Category:Ships Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Organic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summons Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hook Users Category:Food Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8